The present invention relates to an improved tubular joint or connection in which two tubular member can be brought into tight gripping and sealing engagement with each other in a well bore or other location accessible through the tubular members.
Tubular members have been joined together in well bores and other inaccessible locations in the past as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,663 wherein one of the tubular members is cold forged or formed radially outwardly into engagement within a second member surrounding the one member responsive to pressure developed within a pressure actuated forming device. In this patent it is suggested that a suitable volume compensating material be used since the connection is being made in an underwater location and water trapped within the grooves into which the inner member is to be pressure formed could prevent proper engagement and sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,752 discloses another type of device for the pressure forming of one tubular member into a second tubular member surrounding the portion of the one tubular member being formed.
U.S. patent applications, Ser. Nos. 07/114,422, filed Oct. 28, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,796; 07/098,197, filed Sept. 9, 1987; 07/106,803, filed Oct. 13, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,430; and 07/217,158, filed July 11, 1988 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,748 all disclose devices to be used in the pressure forming of one tubular member radially outward into tight sealing engagement within a second tubular member.
U.S. patent applications, Ser. Nos. 07/044,410, filed Apr. 30, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,987; 07/044,409, filed Apr. 30, 1987; and 07/044,581, filed Apr. 30, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,047 all disclose various structures which are formed into a tubular joint within a well bore.
In the above systems, a tubular joint is provided which is satisfactory except that the well housing having the sealing and gripping lands and grooves is generally not reusable if such joint has to be disconnected.